Notas
by Sweat addiction
Summary: Misaki ultimamente ha estado reciviendo unas notas extrañas pero porsupuesto que no puede ser Usui porque el no a venido desde hace una semana, entonces quien es!


**Hi a todoos, esta es mi primera traducción espero que les guste aqui esta el linck de la historia original para que las personas que les haya gustado y hablen ingles lo lean n_n** .net/s/7346230/1/Notes

1ra clase - Biología

Misaki gruñó de frustración tomandose de la cabeza, un dolor de cabeza la estaba torturando desde que se levanto esta mañana y cierto alienigena pervertido no estaba haciendole las cosas nada faciles ya que no a aparecido en una semana y aunque odie admitirlo ella estaba muy consiente y afectada por su repentina ausencia.

"_Usui idiota! Ya no me importa mas!_" penso enojadamente y se desplomó en su asiento.

Ella estaba 5 minutos temprano en su clase de bilogía por lo tanto ella estaba sola con una pareja de estudiantes que estaban durmiendo ruidosamente en su un cansado bostezo sacó su libro y distraídamente empezó a hojearlo. Hata que sus ojos color amber vieron algo sospechoso, una pequeña nota, la abrió y leyo el contenido.

_I es por imperfecta_

Sus ojos se ampliaron y un suave y sorprendido sonido salio escapo de sus labios. Esa era sin lugar a dudas una letra de hombre, pero quién? Y como llego eso hasta su libro?Cuándo fue escrito? Y que demonios se supone que significa? La esta llamando él imperfecta a ella? _Esta escuela esta llena de verdaderos caballeros!._

2da clasé – Matemáticas

Tuvo tiempo para olvidar hacerca de la nota, cuando descubrio que habia olvidado su mochila en el laboratorio de biología. Recordó sin embargo otraves la nota llamandola la rason de haber dejado su mochila detras del primer asiento.

Con increible rapidez recogió su mochila y regresó antes de que el preofesor llegara al salón. Alguien atravez de suficiente rapides dejo un dulce con una nota en su escritorio, reconocio la paleta ya que era una de esas que ella dió a los clientes en el Maid Latte el día anterior. Podría ser Shintani quien ha estado enviando esas notas? O probablemente uno de los tres idiotas? No, probablemente Shintani considerando su inmenso amor por lo que sea comestible. Pero sin embargo, no se lo comió el? Que si tomo dos de ellos?

Nerviosamente empujó la paleta y luego leyó la nota.

_L es por solitaria. ( en ingles es lonely)_

"_Huh?" _murmuró para ella misma arqueando la seja. _"Qué tiene eso que ver con imperfecta?"_se pregunto en voz alta pero claro todos la estaban ignorando. _"Esto es enloquecedoramente enloquecedor!"_ se quejó y escondio las dos notas en la bolsa pequeña de su mochila.

3ra clasé – Literatura Inglésa

"_Misakiii!" _la aguda e inconfundible voz de Sakura atravesó sus oidos al estar a punto de entrar al salón.

"_Sakura! Qué estas haciendo aquí vas a perder tu clase!"_ dijo con consternación pero la ancha sonrisa de su amiga le decia que no se preocupara de nada. _" Hey, ese es mi cuaderno?" _pregunto cuando noto que Sakura estaba sujetando algo.

"_Sip! Lo encontre en el cuarto de los lockers, lo has de haber tirado durante el descanso!"_ trató de suponer con ilimitado mareo mientras le pasaba su cuaderno. _"Bueno, de cualquier manera, voy a llegar tarde a clases y el prefesor es muy estricto! Te veo alrato Misaki!"_

La chica miró perpleja el cuaderno que estaba sujetando. No, estaba segura de que ella no habia tirado nada. Como -? Bien, no importa. Como sea, tuvó el extraño impulso de abrirlo la primera pagina. No puedes decir que estaba exactamente sorprendida de ver la familiar letra que no pertenecia al pie de la página.

_O es por obia _

" _El es realmente molesto, ese idiota!"_

4ta cláse – Fisica

No estaba segura de si deberia esperar a otra de esas notas o si ella quiere esperar una nota. Como sea ella no deberia estar perpleja por tanto tiempo en el momento, metió sus manos a los bolsillos y detectó algo en su palma, sacó el papel y lo desdoblo exsasperada e insegura.

_V es por violenta_

"_Al fin una de ellas tiene sentido..."_ murmuró pero fallo al encontrar como se conectaban una con las otras. Porque seguro de que ella era violenta, ella nuncca negó eso, e imperfecta – nadie esperfecto despues de todo, escepto cierto pervertido, idiota estaba cerca de demostrar que una estaba mal – pero como es ella solitaria o – su menos preferida – obia?.

"_Es de verdad, ese idiota?" será de verdad Shintani, bueno seria para el más facil para él darme esto desde que estamos en el mismo salón._

"_Disculpe señorita Ayuzawa, hay algo que me quiera decir?" _

Sus ojos crecierón doblebente de lo que eran y su boja formo una perfecta 'O'. "_N-No! No, no, no!Profesor!Yo solamente estaba hablando conmigo misma! Yo nuunca-!Yo no me referia-!" _suspiro en rendisión "_Perdon"_ murmuró y caminó despues del viejo hombre en el salón. De cualquier forma ella podia jurar que escucho una pequeña risa en algun lugar de pasillo.

2do Descanso

Misaki le regreso el saludo a la peli-rosada para reunirse con ella y con Shizuco en la mesa de lunch escaneando en el area a Shintani, quien estaba hasta la parte de atras del salón redeado por un grupo de idiotas y ella no podría hablar con el con ellos alrededor.

"_Estoy aliviada de que sea descanso,hoy no he tenido oportunidad de comer mi desayuno estoy hambrienta" _dijo mientras hundia sus palillos en la comida.

"_Encerio? Te ves un poco palida Misaki-chan!" _notó Sakura, con voz llena de consternación _"Estas bien?"_

"_Estoy perfectamente bien, solamente hambrienta pero una ves que llene mi estomago estare llena de energía!" _le aseguro a su amiga golpeandose el pecho y sonriendo con orgullo.

"_Misaki-chan perdon por impedirte tomar tu lunch pero creo que hay un problema en la mesa que esta alla" _Shizuco miro hacia la mesa que decia atraves de sus lentes. Agravada de tener que posponer su lunch y tener que lidiar con los idiotas de la escuela otaves, se paro rodeada de un aura demoniaca.

"_Son de la cláse 2-2, devi de haberlo supuesto"_ gruño mientras corria hacia la causa del problema de la cafeteria. _"Que demonios pasa ahora!"_

"_Presidenta!"_ exclamaron los hombres en armonía sus rodillas se hicieron debiles por el miedo que instantaneamente llenó su cerebro al ver a la precidenta demonio.

"_Nosotros estabamos solo- solo- solo-!" _ empezo uno de ellos pero fallo completamente.

"_Nosotros solo estabamos decidiendo quien hiba a darle esto, pres!"_ se paró otro y entrego con la mano temblandole una cajita color oro, ella abruptamente la tomo y miro a todos. _"Ustedes estaban peleando para ver quien me hiba a entregar esto?"_ pregunto queriendo estar segura de no haber escuchado mal, todas las cabezas asintieron al unisolo, rodo los ojos y despues de haberlos regañado volvio con Sakura y Shizuco.

"_Parece como si estubieran muy asustados de ti, Misaki"_ rio Sakura _"Asi que, que es estó que te dieron misaki?"_

Estaba otraves medio sorprendida de haber encontrado un pequeño pedaso de papel al pie de la caja.

_E es por expresiva_

"_Misaki-chan, estas bien?"_

"_Tarde o temprano voy a confiscar algo de comida"_

_5ta cláse – Gymnasia_

"_Ok chicos, el primer juego del semestre sera en cinco días, necesitamos entrenar realmente fuerte si queremos derrotar a esos perdedores de Maido Haigh,ok?"_

"_Si, kaichou!" _gritaron los hombres con determinación, acaparando las pelotas de bascket y empezando la practica. Tenia que admitirlo, estaba sorprendida de haberlos motivado tan facilmente pero no queria molestar preguntando. Porsupuesto Shintani estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para imprecionar a la kaichou pero ella ya lo habia escogido commo el capitan de la clase 2-1 quienes eran los terribles jugadores idiotas

_Alomejor ya es tiempo para interrogarlo!_ Penso con determinación y decidida para intervenir en el juego para tener su atención_ como si no la tuviera ya._

"_Rayos! Se me olvido cambiearme los zapatos!"_ se golpeo mentalmente _"No paren chicos, volvere en un minuto"_

Al entrar al salón de los lockers, ella pudo jurar haber visto una sombra ligeramente escondida detras del locker del otro lado del salón pero cuando llamó y checo si alguien estaba en el salón provo que solo estaba ella en el salón...

**HAYY.. WEYYY... ! jaja bueno hasta qui le dejo wuuu... ustedes ya saben quien es el tipo misterioso ? espero que le haya gustado ya saben que si le dan aqui en la cosa esta que dice "Review this story" le pican y pones si te gusto , no te gusto y cosas asi XD auuhh..**


End file.
